The Sky was Blue
by Fee Neex
Summary: She could feel it in her soul, no matter how much Sesshomaru tried, Inuyasha wouldn’t get up... Death is everywhere, even on the brightest days... -one-shot-


**T**he **S**ky **W**as **B**lue

By: **B**lack **P**hoenyx

**A/N**- This is actually the very first fanfic I have ever written. I read it over and realized it could be better, so I changed it a bit, but nothing is really different.

**A/N (2)**- This story has been revised as of January 18, 2005. Not that people care, but if anybody who read this before is reading it, there a tiny changes, but nothing big, and the story is still the same.

* * *

**K**agome kissed Inuyasha's s forehead. She stared down into his beautiful amber eyes, once full of life, now cold, lifeless. She closed them, unable to see them like that.

**T**he final battle with Naraku had ended just minutes ago. Sango and Kilala were hurt; Shippo had been left with Kaede. Miroku, oh God Miroku, was dead, killed before Inuyasha. He had died using his Wind Tunnel, despite the many poisonous insects, to suck up many, many of Naraku's monsters. His Wind Tunnel had gradually grown, until it had swallowed him. It had been a terrifying sight to see, the human sucked up until there was nothing, just slightly burnt grass where he had stood. Kagome had seen that the person Miroku had watched while being swallowed was Sango.

**S**ango looked helpless, just sitting there, holding Miroku close to her. Kagome knew she was devastated, knew that Sango had loved Miroku so much, but had never told him. And now, she would never get to.

**K**agome looked back to Inuyasha. She brushed his hair away from his face. "Looks like there were a lot of things we should've said to each other," she whispered aloud.

**S**he could still hear Naraku's laughter, his taunts. She wanted to erase them, but they just played over and over, never ceasing. How she wished she had killed him before, had had enough power before to kill him.

* * *

_"**W**ell now, miko, it seems I am slowly killing your pathetic companions. The monk is dead, as is the stupid hanyou. Why do you continue to fight me? I shall kill you, it is inevitable. You and the exterminator should surrender now, and die quickly. Otherwise I shall kill you slowly, painfully. I have no preference, I get to kill you either way."_

* * *

**K**agome remembered all the rage, the sorrow, the terror she had felt. She had pulled her arrow, facing him, not even confident that she could hurt him, but angry enough to try. She remembered how she had tried to direct it all at him. She remembered the elation she had felt when the arrow had pierced him, killed him…

**K**agome was pulled out her memories by a tall, white haired youkai that appeared in front of her. Sesshomaru. He looked down at his dead half brother, no emotion on his face or in his eyes.

"**I**s he truly dead?"

"**Y**es," Kagome answered, having neither the strength nor the inclination to fight, physically or verbally, with the inuyoukai.

"**A** funeral shall be arranged for him, and the monk."

**K**agome frowned and looked back at Sesshomaru. "Why are you doing that? You hated him."

**S**esshomaru fixed his cold gaze at her. "It matters not whether I hated him or not, he still shares my father's noble blood. Also, he died in battle, ridding the world of Naraku. He should be honored for that much, at least."

**H**is last words startled Kagome. "You knew we were fighting Naraku? Then why didn't you come help?" She stood up, close to Sesshomaru. She would have yelled, but didn't have the will. "You could have come and fought. Helped. Why didn't you? Why did you just let him die?" Tears streamed heedlessly from Kagome's eyes

**A** small flash of regret showed in Sesshomaru's eyes, which startled Kagome, because Sesshomaru never showed any emotion. "I tried to come, but I wasn't fast enough. Anyways, I have the Tenseiga. I'll use it to revive him."

**K**agome's eyes brightened. She had forgotten Sesshomaru's sword. She didn't understand why he would use it on the brother he had tried to kill, but at this point she didn't care. Her hopes soared. She looked pleadingly at Sesshomaru. He drew his sword. He narrowed his eyes, watching something by Inuyasha. He brought his arm up then brought it back down in a swift arc. The blade glowed blue briefly, but other than that, nothing happened. They waited in silence.

"**W**hy-why isn't he waking up? Shouldn't he wake up?" Kagome was devastated, even more than she had been when she had watched Inuyasha die. Her hopes crashed down, leaving a noticeable change on her. Her eyes lost their light,

**S**esshomaru raised his arm again, ready to try again, but Kagome's voice stopped him. "He's not coming back, Sesshomaru, he's not coming back!" Kagome's vice was filled with hysteria, her dull eyes wild. She could feel it in her soul, no matter how much Sesshomaru tried, Inuyasha wouldn't get up. Kagome crashed down on her knees, sobbing. She clutched Inuyasha's body to her, rocking back and forth. "He's not coming back, he's not coming back!" Her slight frame was convulsed with sobs.

**S**esshomaru looked down at the heartbroken human. He felt an unwanted tinge of sympathy. He was sure she had lost her mind. There was no doubt; she was lost in her grief. He turned around, ready to go back to his castle, when he heard a part of a whisper.

"-**k**ill myself." Sesshomaru spun back around. He saw the sun glinting on something silver, than disappear. His mind didn't register what he had just seen.

**K**agome was still on her knees, only now she had an arrow plunged in her chest. He wondered where she had gotten it, then remembered the bow and arrows she carried with her. She looked up at Sesshomaru, then fell to the ground, the motion strangely graceful. Her arm fell against Inuyasha. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered. He started toward her ready to pull the dagger out.

"**N**o, don't," she said, her voice a whisper. The blood poured from her body, staining the grass that didn't already have Inuyasha's blood. "Don't save me. If he can't be here, I'll go to him. There's nothing to live for without him, nothing."

"**W**hat about your friends, your family?"

**K**agome frowned for a minute, then smiled. She was losing blood fast. "They'll survive. I have to go to him, Sesshomaru. We...have...a lot of things to...talk about." Her voice grew softer. Sesshomaru moved forward again, hand on the hilt of Tenseiga.

"**N**o... Don't." Kagome's voice came in soft pants. "I-I...have...to...go...Inuyasha. He...never...said...admired...you..." Her voice trailed off. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

**S**uddenly, Kagome cried out. He started to pull out his sword, then he realized that it was a cry of joy, not pain. "Inuyasha! I came to tell you something!" Kagome laughed, the sound full of light and love, then closed her eyes.

**S**esshomaru looked up to the skies. It was so bright today, so blue. They were in a field of beautiful, multicolored flowers. As they each grew older, the one thing Sesshomaru, Sango, and Shippo always remembered about that day was that the sky was blue.

* * *

**A/N (3)**- Did you like it? Please review, even if you did not like it. Every review, good or bad, helps me in my writing. Reading over this one more time, the death scene seemed kind corny to me, but oh well, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote, I'm not about it! 


End file.
